Niitabe Ōtsutsuki
is a descendant of and the only Daughter of making her one of the last survivng member of the 's branch family and After the death of her farther she became it's matriarch. She is feared and Renowned throughout the nations for her Beauty, Knowledge and her unique and devastating Abilities, all aspects which gained her a reputation of prosperity and notoriety. Appearance Niitabe is a curvaceous exotically beautiful woman in possession of very delicate facial features with very long, flowing slivery-white hair that is pulled back into a braided ringed bun at the back of her head and a topnot twist on top all held in place by Seven oriented hair sticks. She typically keeps her eyelids closed, as her eyes were ceremoniously removed some time after her birth and possesses a light creamy skin tone with red markings around her eyes. Her eyebrows are cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wears a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her fingernails. She is considered to be a very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely and curvaceous figure. During her time traning with her Father, she is seen wearing a black leather dress with thigh length high heel boots and a black furry coat over it along with numerous design. After her fathers death she wore a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip and she wears light colored high-heels and a paor of crystal earrings. Around the time she left to travel to earth, She always wore some variation of a sleeveless shirt that exposes some part of her midriff with a miniskirt above shorts and white teardrop earrings. At the Start of her journey, she wore a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. She doned red and black gloves that extend to her elbows with red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow. She also wore a cowgirl outfit with a short leather skirt and vest, a white shirt, cowboy boots and hat. During the her fight with Won Sho, she wore a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She also wore a golden band around her left arm in remembrance of her deceaced master, and a ruby ring on her right hand. Her gloves are black and shorter than in the past, covering only her hands. As a teenager Niitabe's hair was Cropped slightly shorter, resembling her masters hairstyle, with a silvery white braid that stretches down to her upper spinalcord, she is seen wearing an ensemble similar to but widely varied from those worn by her master: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. Currently she is seen wearing a light long sleeved modified chinese dress that has the entire portion from her mid-Bust to her navel opened in a diamond design that leaves her shapely upper body largely exposed, with most of the top being distinctively scanty, around her neck is a Cream cleared scarf that covers the entire lower portion of her face along with a golden Emerald necklace. Under her top she wears a golden braclets around her wrist and forarms. On her lower body she she wears black skintight tight pants and a pair of Black high heeled shoes along with a pair of golden anklets around her ankles. And around her waist is a silvery sash in which she keeps her unique sword and Pisotl. Her (presumed) measurements were Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in) but it was later revealed to be B99-W59-H89 (38"-23"-36"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. Personality Niitabe is a very competitive, and unorthadox regal woman, who at times can be very witty, sarcastic, wild, seductive, Carefree, and can also at times be a little scary and crazy. Even while she can be categorized by her unique Personality she appears to hold a very nonchalant and apathetic attitude towards anything Related to the the downfall of her and it's Ancestral Leader and her Ancestor . Numerous people has noted her as a great listener, who constantly attempts to analyze a person's reactions or reasoning within seconds of meeting them, However don't let her upbeat and unique personality fool you for when needed she can be a very manipulative woman and is noted for her great intellegence and sharp analystic and exceptional intellectual stratigic mind, dispite being so young, Coupling with her sharp mind is her cunning way of doing things, while one would find it hard to believe due to her Normal unique persona, she is in fact very cunning having been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words and gestures which pays homeage to her silk and sharp political tongue and beautiful looks. She wasn't always such a unique and unpredictable woman as in her teen years she was noted as something of a trouble-maker, when visiting earth with her father in order to gain friends and allies she would often enjoyed causing mischief among her peers and companions, As she was of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen, This usually involved some kind of trick, like coming up with schemes to further her own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in, Usually, due to her shady habits, she often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show her true colors when least expected, Among some of her favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of her's that her friends have often become wary of her whenever she appears to have hatched a new idea. As she grew older Elimona has developed something of a fondness for gambling, This was most obvious when she expressed how she enjoyed her visit to the local gambling stops and casinos when on earth Typically, when not busy with her other hobbies or activities, She tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. Most of the time however, She tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given her willingness to hit below the belt at times, she usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether she gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people she's with at the time. This habit characterizes Elimona so well, much like her other interests, that her friends tend to consider any bets or deals with her to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting her as she rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when she feels like it. All in all though, given Niitabe's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting her past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with her, whether for their own good or not. Overall she is relativly nice person dispite her many odd quirks and is one who rarely if ever gets angry at another person because in her opinion a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about. She is often noted as the type of person people are just drawn too and is always the first one her people tend to seek out for belp with problems they couldnt otherwise handle due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom. She is also noted to be an excellent singer dispite her attempt to hide it. imona has repeatedly shown herself a remarkably skilled woman, Having apprenticed under the legendary Yu Ling, The Vicious Tyrant Sho Khan and the Queen of the Beasts Makiel which Gives her a Wide variety of attack Styles and a Strategic mind. While a specialist in offensive's and defensive methods of battle, Elimona is an extremely powerful woman who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to her opponent. The true exent of Elimona's skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with Marine Vice-Admiral Won Sho, she has maintained a calm and detatched demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while spliting her attention or completely overwhelming Won Sho once getting serious. Physical Abilities Niitabe appears to be blessed with tremendous, superhuman strength, as she has shown to clearly be able to punch and kick her way through things such as bedrock, buildings, large trees, and even through large objects. It was explained that ever since she was young, after witnessing the horrors of her family, and ancestors, She obsessively trained her body nonstop, so that one day she'd be strong enough to end the nightmare, Therefore, when she became a bit older, she had already reached a ludicrous degree of strength, speed, and resilience that surpasses most other people. However, as it was shown later on, the might that the shinobi possessed was something she underestimates, which effectively shut down her plans for a few years. She would later go to earth and put her strength to its true test, which showed that Her strength seems rather massive to some degree, as she has been shown capable of punching out large summons with one hit, and even lifting boulders and large rock formation alike bare-handed. Niitabe's strength was truly at its best when she ended up fighting a small tribe of Hanya Shinobi along with some allies, and when she fought a S-Rank missing nin Won Sho, who was able to use the Dust release Kekkei Tōta. Even when up against Won Sho's Dust Release, she managed to at least push the Missing-Nin back by a good foot or two. When fighting the Aincent and Legendary Shinobi Shiryū Uchiha , who had temporarily robbed her of her Chakra, she still managed to put up a great fight. She even managed to hold off a rockslide started by Shiryū, without her Chakra, and managed to support a large pile of boulders on her back for quite some time before help arrived. When using her Chakra in combination with her a pair of eyes, Niitabe can become a mighty force to be reckoned with, By making clever use of her strength, speed, unpredictability, versatility, and the effects of her new found sight, she has shown that she can easily surpass her traditional limits even with her weakned body. One such feat she was capable of, was stopping Won Sho's rather powerful technique bare-handed, with only one hand. She later then outdid herself when she managed to defeat Won Sho while the latter was using Dust Release, a feat of strength that she couldn't even do in her weakned state. To go with his unnatural strength, Niitabe spent an equal amount of time building up her speed and agility, By increasing the strength of her muscles for physical power, she also added the strength necessary for her to reach superhuman speeds. She also posses reflexes that are great enough to that she can avoid sonic speed attacks. In particular, Niitabe's speed, agility, and reflexes are enough to help her defeat many powerful shinobi, Missing-Nin and even bounty hunters with ease. Niitabe's agility truly began to make itself apparent when she began the goal to bring her clan back to power. Memorable feats included being capable of punching and kicking at such speeds, that she could make it appear she had multiple arms and legs. She also proved capable of leaping freely about from building to building and even managed to jump ten feet in the air from a standing position and land on a railing overlooking the floor below, before leaping off of that. She also seems to be naturally flexible, This was most clearly seen by how she managed to quickly dodge numerous slases threw out at her by the marines, making her movements look somewhat similiar to the Kagebushin which threw off the opponent's. Even at uncomfortably close ranges, spanning only inches in distance, her combined speed and flexibility have allowed her to avoid attacks that might be too much for even her to handle. Alongside her strength and speed, Niitabe has great durability and endurance, and stamina to continue any prolonged strenuous activity, such as running at top speed or lifting heavy objects for indefinate amounts of time. While this proved useful at first, given how she showed she was more than capable of handling the Dancing Fairy Style, a form of fighting heavily implied to cause as much pain as possible while still retaining agility. Niitabe's stamina became the most apparent after the battle with Kira. After a grueling and difficult battle with the giantest, and knowing she needed to get back to her allies, whom she had ordered to head to the Moon and wait for her while she battled kira. Although it seems she is undefeatable in this regard, she seems to still have one underlying weakness. While she has great physical endurance, and can last long in fights and other physical activities, she lacks the strength to ward off deadly diseases and poisons, thus making her very vulnerable in this regard, much like any regular person. Kenjutsu From a young age Niitabe trained to refine her Kenjutsu, and became a skilled swords User, the use of the blade has become a major part of her fighting style. With these skills, she was able to incapacitate hundreds of Shinobi during her training without killing them. Her skills with a sword were better shown during her battle with Won Sho, where she was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple of his men, and even deflect their barrage of kunai. She is an extremely powerful master Sword user, she is skill with her sword as it was honed to a masterful level, due to the lawlessness of the the Earth, letting her strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. Her mastery skills and strength with her sword make it so she always fights with one hand free. She only uses both hands when faced against opponents she feels will beat her otherwise, as shown with Won Sho and momentarily Suyin. Her extreme cutting strength is also evident as she is capable of easily cutting through an Hills, which is harder than steel, as well as slicing apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of the wrist. As the one on the powerful peole, which specializes in sword fighting she is one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen on all of the Moon. Niitabe's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind her attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. She can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving her various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing her to easily change her attack type to suit the situation. She can use her blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the three way battle against Won Sho and his brother. Her swordsmanship is great enough to contend with long range weapons like multiple kunai, justsu's. Because of her skill with the sword Niitabe has developed her own swordstyle which she named Tentoryu a swordstyle that utilizes her flexability, Speed, Strength and reflexes to their maximum efficiency. Taijutsu Taijutsu is without a doubt one of Niitabe's strongest ability due to her strength, Speed and flexiablity. She is a skilled Hand to Hand Combatant since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with her overall skill in this area matching that of her Teacher, Yu Ling at her death. In her adulthood, She was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding shinobi, before the latter could react and repel another twice the size with a single spinning back kick, onto an oncoming group of shinobi, knocking them all off their feet. Even as a child, People were very impressed with how fast she could move. As an adult, she was able to easily dodge numerious's high-speed attacks, and close range attack. Despite her unimposing appearance, she is a remarkably powerful combatant, having mastered with absolute knowledge and profiency in many types and styles of Taijutsu, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. Her prowess has been recognized all through-out the world as a master Taijutsu users. While well-known for her specializing of soft-style forms in combat, Niitabe can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights she has been seen in where she is only using her Hand to Hand Combat, she has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to her opponent. Fuinjutsu Weapons Keen Intellegence Niitabe has frightening powers of perception that allow her to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if she isn't there (which in reality is a spying jutsu), She even knows when people are talking about her. She also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; she sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which Even scares her crew Slightly. With keen observation, she is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate skills and is a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of Shōgi, and Go. In battle, She is also an incredible strategist and tactician, able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this she can quickly think several moves ahead of her opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. She is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish her goal, most commonly seen from her training methods for herself and her cres. During her fight in the land of spring with a weapon master, she got in range of the enemy's long reach with her speed, applied countermeasures to avoid being harmed, and forced her opponent's armor to vibrate, knocking him out. Unlike most of the other people She is a highly skilled and accomplished woman in a variety of areas outside of Taijutsu. She is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, and sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. She is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. She is also a remarkable engineer and doctor, often using these talents to help the Members of her clan get by or to further their training. Another thing is becaise of her Calm and Cool demenor she has the ability to communicate wirh animals in a harmonious manner, birds will land in her hands and other animals will come right up to her to be petted, even dangerous ones such as tigers are as tame as house cats with her. She has shown that she can talk to the animals as easily as people several times, and that she can understand them as easy as humans. Trivia